


Burning Issue

by everywintersbreath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Idols, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Praise Kink, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Smut, please read beginning note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: Suppressants, it turns out, aren't exactly foolproof.It's lucky that they already have things worked out between them.





	Burning Issue

**Author's Note:**

> just to double-down, in this universe the three characters have talked about this with each other many times and any sexual relations during heat cycles are 130% consensual
> 
> that being said there is one extremely brief (like three word) mention of another member trying to make a move on a character in heat but nothing happens. if this is something that triggers you please don't read. stay safe!

This shouldn’t be happening.

Junhui’s face is buried completely in Jihoon’s neck, little whimpers coming from his lips every time the car so much as jolts. He’s clinging to Jihoon as if his life depends on it, trying to get as close as physically possible from where he’s seated on Jihoon’s thighs, in a position that would be in no way safe were they to get into an accident. “Shh,” Jihoon murmurs gently, running his fingers through Junhui’s hair to try and calm him down. It has the opposite effect, the other man biting the fabric of Jihoon’s sweatshirt to stop himself from outright moaning. 

Jihoon’s heart aches, his gaze shifting to the front seat where Soonyoung is very noticeably silent, staring straight ahead. Junhui’s pheromones are intense, sweet and enticing even to Jihoon, who biologically should not be so affected by them. Perhaps it’s due to the intimacy they’ve sustained, or perhaps it’s just Junhui’s magic. Either way, it seems like Soonyoung’s having similar issues. 

“Junnie,” Jihoon starts, feeling Junhui shudder at the noise. “You’re on suppressants, right?”

Junhui nods against him, letting out another whimper that sounds more agonized than anything. He’s embarrassed, Jihoon can tell. Jihoon would be too in his situation, probably infinitely more so. Pityingly, he rubs Junhui’s back. “It’s not your fault then. They must have failed.”

The words don’t seem to comfort Junhui much. He continues to hide his face. 

Jihoon sighs, remembering the circumstances that had led up to this. Poor Junhui had started to go into heat towards the end of their concert, enduring the performance while simultaneously driving himself and everyone else on stage mad. The crowd, mostly betas and omegas unused to the group’s normal scents, hadn’t noticed anything different. 

As soon as they had gotten backstage, Minghao’s hands had already been on Junhui’s back, his eyes glazed slightly. That had started a brawl between Minghao and Wonwoo, both ignoring a crying Junhui until Soonyoung and Jihoon dragged him away into the van. It’s safer this way, Jihoon thinks. The two of them already have an agreement worked out with Junhui, a plan for their heats, a method of consent. Junhui’s safe as long as he’s with them and vice versa. 

“We’re here,” Soonyoung says shakily, the van pulling up at one of the group’s various dorms. “You’re alright, Junnie. You can get out.”

Junhui stumbles a bit, most of his weight still on Jihoon, who admittedly isn’t equipped to carry someone of Junhui’s size. “Soonyoung,” he squeaks, the other immediately rushing over to help. At the feel of both sets of hands, Junhui whines, squirming. “Calm down,” Soonyoung urges, his face flushed. “We’ll be inside in just a moment, okay?”

He makes eye contact with Jihoon over Junhui’s head, bright eyes wide. Jihoon, partially affected by the strength of Junhui’s hormone signals, can’t help but think that Soonyoung is incredibly attractive too.

Jihoon tries to shake off the thought, grunting as they lift Junhui up the steps, Soonyoung fumbling with the key and then practically shoving the tallest omega into the ground-floor apartment. It’s Junhui, Seungkwan, and Soonyoung’s. Junhui will be more comfortable here than he would be in another dorm. 

The second the door is closed, Junhui ruts against Jihoon’s thigh, whimpering desperately. Jihoon slides a hand around to Junhui’s ass, feeling the backside of his pants. “Poor baby,” he murmurs. “You’re so wet. So full of slick for us, hm?”

The noise that Junhui makes is positively obscene, his ass twitching under Jihoon’s fingers. “Please,” he gasps. “Jihoon, Soonyoung, I need-”

Soonyoung slots himself behind Junhui, kissing at his neck and fiddling with his belt. “Let’s get you somewhere more comfy.” Junhui readily obliges, practically tripping on his way to the bedroom, his body exhausted already from the strain of his heat. As soon as he’s on the bed, they’re sliding his pants off of his body, Junhui’s hipbones warm against Jihoon’s fingers. 

Soonyoung bites at Jihoon’s ear playfully, receiving a swat as Jihoon tries to focus on neatly unbuttoning Junhui’s dress shirt. The oldest is sweaty, his pretty stomach already poking out under the area where his shirt has ridden up. It’s so flat, like that of a model in a magazine. “You’re taking too long,” Soonyoung murmurs right next to Jihoon’s head. “Not everything has to be so methodical.”

His hands replace Jihoon’s, ripping the shirt from Junhui’s body and discarding it, the buttons flying. If anything, the action seems to make Junhui even more aroused, his little whimpers picking up. Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Fuck off. You’re so annoying. I’m never asking for your help with my heats ever again.”

“Sureeee~,” Soonyoung says, leaning down to press his lips into Junhui’s abdomen. “How about you stop being stubborn and give our pretty Junnie what he needs?”

Jihoon tries to ignore how irritated Soonyoung can make him with just a few words, shaking out his bangs and shedding his own shirt, fingers teasing at the waistband of Junhui’s underwear while Soonyoung works his upper body. “You alright with this, baby?” Jihoon asks sweetly, receiving an eager nod from Junhui, who seems quite distracted by Soonyoung’s ministrations.

Hmph, Jihoon thinks. He’ll have to change that. Can’t have Soonyoung getting all the glory. 

With a swift movement, he’s taken Junhui’s underwear off, mouthing at his inner thigh. Junhui practically screams, his slick dripping down onto the mattress near Jihoon’s lips. Jihoon gives in to temptation, reaching his tongue out to lick it, the taste incredible. It’s just like Junhui, a specialty sweet, exquisite in every way.

Jihoon continues to mouth at his thighs when he slips a finger in, hearing Junhui moan from where he’s currently making out with Soonyoung. Junhui flexes around him, clearly ready for another already, so well-prepared. Jihoon doesn’t hesitate, adding a third after Junhui’s cries turn to those of pleasure, continuing to finger him until Junhui’s wailing for more.

It’s then that Soonyoung appears in his field of vision. “My turn!” He says cheerfully, earning a dirty look from Jihoon. Jerk. 

Reluctantly, Jihoon relents, letting Soonyoung guide Junhui into a relaxed position and slide in, making sure he’s okay before moving to Junhui’s face and biting at his neck. “You’re doing so nicely,” Jihoon murmurs to him. “So good for us. You take Soonyoung so well.”

Junhui’s face lights up at the praise, his kink obvious even now. Jihoon resists the urge to smile at how cute it is, looking to where Soonyoung waits for Junhui to adjust. Soonyoung’s hot like this, Jihoon thinks. Just as hot as Junhui. The two of them really are special, no matter how much he might pretend to be annoyed by the former. 

As Soonyoung starts to move, Jihoon holds Junhui and continues to murmur compliments to him, stroking himself next to the pretty omega. “So beautiful,” he says, enough to finally throw Junhui over the edge. Soonyoung comes seconds after, which leads in turn to Jihoon’s own release. 

They allow themselves only a few seconds of precious bliss before Jihoon and Soonyoung are carrying Junhui from the bed to the shower, determined to take proper care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to she's my collar by gorillaz on repeat while writing this mmm good shit
> 
> ps sorry this is lame uh
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
